SomeOne I Belong
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Sakura por fin comprende la verdad, el sentimiento que guarda en su corazón le pertenece a . . . Continuación de Reflejos del Alma


A quien pertenezco - Someone I Belong  
  
Autor: Syaoranli - Dark Webmaster  
  
NAD: Esta es la tercera y última parte de la pequeña serie de fics que he realizado sobre Sakura Card Captor, en la cual, Sakura ha tratado de encontrar el verdadero significado del amor. Es tiempo de que las cosas sucedan y la verdad del corazón sea descubierta. Así que espero lo disfruten mucho.  
  
Comenzamos . . .  
  
El amanecer tocaba las praderas de la Ciudad Tomoeda, hogar de la maestra y hechicera más poderosa de esta época; Sakura Kinomoto. Esta chica ha vivido un sin fin de experiencias y aventuras a lo largo de su vida, y gracias a ellas ha logrado madurar de una manera que ella jamás hubiese imaginado. Ahora tiene 17 años, pero no puede olvidar la época en la cual conoció a las Cartas Clow, a Kerberos a Jukito y por supuesto a Syaoran. Sakura encontró en Syaoran al amor de su vida; ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento, aunque el destino, quien no espera a nadie, quiso que tomaran caminos separados. Han pasado 6 años desde entonces, la comunicación entre ellos se ha interrumpido en los últimos meses, ya que al parecer los sentimientos de Syaoran han comenzado a debilitarse. El mismo joven no lo sabe, pero el momento de la ruptura parece inevitable. Mientras que Sakura ha sufrido mucho por la ausencia de Li y también de Touya ( sólo Sakura sabe lo que sucedió). Aunque en las dos últimas semanas comprendió lo que en verdad existe en su corazón, ya que gracias a las cartas que ella tanto quiere, puedo encontrar de nuevo aquel bello sentimiento que Li había hecho nacer en su corazón. Por esa razón no sentía mucho la ausencia de Syaoran, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que algo faltaba. Pronto lo descubriría.  
  
*Pienso que es tiempo.  
  
*En verdad lo crees Syaoran  
  
*Estoy seguro de esto Meilin  
  
*Pero creí que Sakura era la chica perfecta para ti.  
  
*Yo también lo creí, pero sabes, todo este tiempo alejado de ella me ha llevado a pensar si en verdad ella es la chica para mi, o mejor dicho, si yo soy el chico para ella  
  
*Con esto le romperás el corazón.  
  
*Sé muy bien que ella lo entenderá.  
  
*Espero que hagas lo correcto. Adiós.  
  
Mientras tanto en la Ciudad de Tomoeda.  
  
El viento soplaba suavemente sobre el camino de cerezo, camino que día a día la joven Sakura Kinomoto recorre para llegar a la Preparatoria de Tomoeda. Siempre disfrutaba del camino, de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando iba en compañía de Yukito y Touya. Los árboles eran más grandes, y sus hermosos pétalos caída con delicadeza sobre la acera. Sakura siempre cerraba los ojos para recordar aquellos tiempos, sin importare los obstáculos que pudiera encontrar en el camino, ya que sabía muy bien que los podría sortear sin dificultad. Que recuerdos tan especiales guardaba en su corazón; la última Carta Sakura que capturó (El Vacío). El día que se despidió de Syaoran en el aeropuerto, además no podía olvidar el día en que confesó lo que sentía por Yukito, aunque también ese es un recuerdo triste al mismo tiempo ya que Yukito la rechazó, dando paso al descubrimiento de su verdadero sentimiento por Li. En fin, un desfile de sentimientos y emociones indescriptibles llenaron su corazón; y sin embargo el recuerdo que latía más fuerte en su corazón fue el día que conoció a Tomoyo, su mejor amiga; quien la ha acompañado desde el comienzo de este camino, de esta aventura como ella solía llamarle. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio en su mente el rostro de Tomoyo, ya que significaba tanto para ella, era como una hermana que nunca tuvo; y más allá que la madre de Tomoyo y su madre fueran primas, sabía que su destino era encontrarse. Perdida en sus recuerdos, Sakura no vio que se acercaba a una encrucijada. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, un automóvil se aproximaba a toda velocidad. En su sorpresa y desesperación, Sakura sacó rápidamente su báculo mágico, el cual creció de inmediato, sin necesidad de un conjuro (sus poderes se han incrementado). Cerró los ojos y con un fino movimiento obtuvo de su mochila lo que buscaba; a Windy.  
Utilizando el poder de la carta vuelo, la maestra de las cartas Sakura evitó aquel accidente. Sabía que era arriesgado, ya que si la persona alcanzaba a verla mientras ella volaba, se metería en dificultades; así que en cuanto sus pies dejaron el suelo, extendió sus alas y voló a toda velocidad, hasta esconderse entre las nubes, en donde permaneció unos instantes. Cuando consideró que era conveniente, descendió con delicadeza. Escondió las alas, guardó el báculo y también a Windy. El susto había pasado, el corazón de Sakura estaba agitado, por un momento pensó que todo había terminado. Era difícil pensar que tiempo atrás eso hubiera sido imposible, pero con la ayuda de las cartas, todo era posible. Con estos últimos pensamientos en su cabeza, la joven hechicera llegó a la Preparatoria de Tomoeda, la cual no podía esconder la época en la cual se encontraban. El festival de Primavera de la Ciudad de Tomoeda estaba próximo, y como siempre ha sido costumbre, hay muchas actividades por realizar. Ya sea la decoración, el tiempo, o el ambiente que se dejaba respirar en el aire, Sakura siempre encontraba un hogar en aquella celebración. Sakura prefería seguir perdida en aquel mundo de recuerdos, pero estaba consiente de que tenía responsabilidades que cumplir, así que tomó su mochila y tomó su camino.  
  
Era tiempo de entrar a clases, y la joven maestra aún debía recoger las zapatillas en la entrada. Ya era tarde, así que el tiempo la apremiaba.  
  
*Sakura!!!  
  
*Eh!! Tomoyo.  
  
*De nuevo llegas tarde Sakura  
  
*Lo siento mucho, lo que sucede es que volví a dejar el despertador dentro de mi gaveta, ya sabes, para no escucharlo.  
  
*Creo que nunca cambiarás verdad.  
  
(Sakura deja escapar una leve sonrisa, haciendo que Tomoyo sonriera también)  
  
*Creo que me conoces muy bien.  
  
*Claro, por algo somos amigas - "aunque quisiera conocerte un poco más a fondo" - dijo Tomoyo en voz baja.  
  
*Acaso me hablabas Tomoyo?? - Preguntó Sakura al escuchar aquel murmullo.  
  
*No, es sólo que acabo de recordar algo - dijo Tomoyo un poco exaltada.  
  
*Y de que se trata - preguntó Sakura sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga.  
  
*Recuerdas que ayer me prometiste que te probarías los nuevos trajes que tengo preparados para ti.  
  
*Claro que lo recuerdo, insististe tanto en ella que al final acepté.  
  
*Pues creo que hoy es un día perfecto para que vayamos a casa y te los pruebes.  
  
*En serio - ( Sakura tomó esta noticia con gran alegría)  
  
*Desde luego, además creo que mamá también se alegrará de verte.  
  
*Entonces con mucho gusto te acompañaré después de clases Tomoyo.  
  
*Muchas gracias Sakura.  
  
En ese momento la campana se hizo escuchar a la lejanía, dando por iniciadas las clases del día. Dándose cuenta en el lío que se meterían si no llegaban a tiempo, Sakura y Tomoyo tomaron sus zapatillas y corrieron lo más rápido posible hacía su salón, el cual se hallaba en el tercer nivel ( claro, son estudiantes de último curso). La pequeña carrera valió la pena, ya que en ese preciso instante, el profesor Takeishi estaba frente a la puerta listo para cerrar.  
  
*Espere un momento profesor. - gritó Sakura con suavidad  
  
*Por favor - dijo Tomoyo al estar frente al salón de clases.  
  
*Señorita Kinomoto, de nuevo llegas tarde.  
  
*Lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder.  
  
( El profesor vio él los ojos de Sakura aquella sinceridad que jamás puede ser puesta a duda)  
  
*Esta bien, pero que esta sea la última vez - en ese instante, el profesor Takeishi fijó su mirada en Tomoyo.  
  
*En cuanto a usted señorita Daidoji, me sorprende su impuntualidad.  
  
Tomoyo parecí haber perdido palabra alguna, ya que no pudo decir nada ante aquella mirada acusadora. Sabiendo que la culpa era suya, Sakura intervino en la conversación.  
  
*No fue su culpa profesor, Tomoyo tan sólo me esperaba mientras yo recogía mis zapatillas y por eso se retrasó.  
  
*De acuerdo, pueden pasar.  
  
*Muchas Gracias!!!!  
  
*Gracias profesor. - Tomoyo entró en el salón con la mirada baja.  
  
El tiempo pasó de manera fugaz, dando pasó al tiempo de receso. La clase que impartía el profesor Takeishi era Historia Universal; la materia favorita de Sakura. Aunque siempre llegaba tarde a su clase, ponía su completa atención en los temas que día a día eran dados. Quizás esto se debía a que le recordaba mucho el trabajo de su padre, quien se encontraba en una expedición desde hace más de un año. Y Sakura encontró en el profesor Takeishi la manera perfecta de recordar a su padre.  
Por su parte, Tomoyo permaneció callada durante todo el período de clase, con la mirada puesta fijamente en Sakura. Esto no sorprendía mucho a la maestra de las cartas, ya que estaba consiente del gran cariño que Tomoyo tenía por ella, pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupada, ya que en los últimos días ha notado un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, algo muy inusual en Tomoyo. Siempre que Sakura trataba de averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo con ella, Tomoyo simplemente le sonreía, haciendo que olvidara por completo su propósito.  
  
El fin de semana estaba próximo, al igual que el día cumbre del Festival, en done la Preparatoria de Tomoeda tendría que interpretar una obra, en la cual, por rara situación, Sakura no participaría en ella. Esta vez el papel quedó en manos de Chijaru. Esto no entristeció para nada a Sakura, al contrario, le dio mucho gusto, ya que compartiría el papel co-protagónico con Yamasaki. Sakura no era el tipo de chica que se interpondría entre la relación de dos personas, especialmente si eran sus amigos. Claro que al verlos tan felices, no podía evitar sentirse triste, ya que ella se encontraba tan lejos de Syaoran. Era muy difícil de aceptar, pero poco a poco el sentimiento que había en su corazón se estaba debilitando. Sin estar consiente de ello, Sakura seguía esperando con ansias el día que por fin podría ver a Li. Pero lo que no se imaginaba es que ese día estaba cerca. Era tiempo del receso.  
  
*Tomoyo, ven conmigo.  
  
*A donde quieres llevarme Sakura.  
  
*Es una sorpresa.  
  
*Esta bien. - Sin más remedio Tomoyo aceptó la proposición de Sakura.  
  
(5 minutos más tarde)  
  
¡¡¡Sorpresa!!!  
  
*Sakura, esto es maravilloso.  
  
*Sabía que te gustaría.  
  
Ambas chicas estaban paradas ante lo que parecía ser un hermoso valle, cubierto de pétalos hasta donde se alcanzaba a admirar El color verde en los árboles hacía olvidar que se encontraban en pleno otoño, y el aroma que podía respirarse en el ambiente era fresco como el viento en alta mar. Lo que hacía especial este momento es que Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban e miles de Kilómetros, al Oeste de Japón; en la hermosa región de Kyoto. Habían llegado hasta allá con la ayuda de las cartas del Tiempo y Vuelo ( fue necesario, ya que el viaje toma un poco más del tiempo dado en receso). Tomoyo no tenía palabra alguna para agradecerle a Sakura aquella hermosa vista.  
  
*No tenías que hacer esto Sakura.  
  
*Claro que si, es un forma de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi desde el momento en que nos conocimos hace más de 8 años, además recuerda que exactamente el día de hoy se cumplen esos 8 años.  
  
*Es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo, lo siento mucho Sakura.  
  
*No te preocupes, creo que has tenido mucho porque preocuparte estos días con el Festival - La mirada enternecedora de Sakura hizo que Tomoyo olvidara por completo lo mal que se sentía por dentro.  
  
*Gracias amiga.  
  
*Tomoyo . . .  
  
*Dime Sakura.  
  
*Te sucede algo malo.  
  
*Por qué lo preguntas - Tomoyo trataba de evitar la mirada ver directamente a los ojos de Sakura.  
  
*He notado que en estos últimos días no has sido la misma de siempre. A veces parece que tu mente está en otro lugar cuando estamos en clase, o cuando vamos juntas a comer, no pruebas casi nada. Sin mencionar que has faltado a dos ensayos en la clase de canto, eso no es común en ti.  
  
*Tienes razón, pero creo que tengo una razón muy fuerte que me impide ser como siempre lo he sido.  
  
*Podrías decírmelo. - Sakura titubeó por un instante - Por favor.  
  
*Pienso que aún no es tiempo para que lo sepas.  
  
*Tomoyo . . .  
  
Sakura puedo ver que Tomoyo estaba a punto de llorar; así que no insistió más en el asunto. Extendió su mano derecha, levantando con delicadeza el rostro de Tomoyo, haciendo que sus miradas por din se cruzaran.  
  
*No tienes que decírmelo entonces. Me lo dirás cuando estés lista.  
  
*Sakura, yo . . .  
  
*Ven, regresemos a Tomoeda.  
  
Tomoyo no podía negarse a una petición de su querida amiga.  
  
*Como tu digas Sakura.  
  
*Libérate . . .  
  
Con una agilidad adquirida con años de experiencia, Sakura liberó todo el poder que en su báculo había. Sus poderes aumentaban con el paso del tiempo, no importando si los utilizaba o no. Era como si sólo dejara que ese espíritu, ese poder dentro de ella se desarrollara, siguiendo su propio camino y al mismo tiempo maduraba junto a su maestra. Claro que el mayor poder de Sakura reside en las cartas, sus fieles compañeras. Las bellas alas de Windy dejaron ver todo su esplendor cuando se posaron sobre la espalda de Sakura, quien, como una linda pareja el día de su boda, llevaba a Tomoyo entre sus brazos, claro que con la intención de que ambas viajaron lo más cómodo posible. Esto le agradó mucho a Tomoyo, ya que de igual manera llegaron a Kyoto, y ahora lo dejaban todo atrás para volver a Tomoeda. Ambas chicas iban perdidas en sus más profundos pensamientos; por un lado Sakura, pensando en lo que sería su verdadero sentimiento por alguien y Tomoyo, en el más profundo amor que existía en ella por esa persona especial. Por un breve instante sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, aunque no hubo palabra alguna, sólo silencio. Tomoeda se encontraba a unas cuantas millas. Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí.  
  
*Puedo sentir que Sakura está utilizando sus poderes, pero no siento su presencia cerca de este lugar, que extraño.  
  
*Disculpe joven.  
  
*Lo siento mucho - el chico entrega su pasaporte a la encargada en el aeropuerto. Segundos después.  
  
*Bienvenido a la Ciudad de Tomoeda joven Li, ojalá que su estancia sea de lo más agradable. *Muchas gracias.  
  
Antes de que Syaoran se retirara, la señorita le entrega un boletín.  
  
*Es una invitación para que asista al festival de la ciudad, que se llevará a cabo este fin de semana.  
  
Li respondió con una sonrisa. El festival, la última en la que había visto a Sakura. En aquella ocasión ella había confesado sus sentimientos por él, y sin duda fu un día memorable, pero . . .  
  
*Espero que esto sea lo correcto Sakura.  
  
. . . . .  
  
El reloj marcaba las 11 de la mañana, justo cuando una pequeña sobra, proveniente de la lejanía, se posaba sobre la azotea en la Preparatoria de Tomoeda. Nadie notó este hecho, ya que simplemente el tiempo no transcurrió en ella. Cuando por fin Tomoyo y Sakura estuvieron en tierra firme, la joven hechicera invocó de nuevo al poder del tiempo, para que todo regresara a la normalidad; y en efecto, el tiempo prosiguió su marcha, ni un segundo menos antes de todo lo anterior. Las alas desaparecieron de inmediato, recobrando su forma original, de igual forma lo hizo el báculo. En ese preciso instante las campanas en la torre de la Preparatoria marcaban el final del receso. Parecía increíble que después de estar en la hermosa región de Kyoto, debían regresar a clases, pero así era. El camino hacía el salón pasó inadvertido, nadie vio como las dos chicas regresaban de su pequeño "paseo". Pero antes de que entraran al salón, Sakura percató algo extraño. Tomoyo permaneció quieta a su lado.  
  
*¿Qué sucede Sakura?  
  
*Por un momento sentí la presencia de Syaoran, pero eso es imposible, ya que el se encuentra a miles de kilómetros, y mis poderes no son lo suficientemente grandes como para sentirlo desde aquí.  
  
*No puedes saberlo con exactitud.  
  
*A qué te refieres, no entiendo.  
  
*No sabes lo que el poder del amor es capaz de hacer, de soportar e incluso de olvidar para que el ser querido sea feliz. Incluso callar.  
  
Estas palabras de Tomoyo no fueron muy bien comprendidas por Sakura, claro que en ella se encerraba un mensaje oculto. Pero en sé, era verdad; en el pasado el gran amor por Syaoran hizo que fuera capaz de crear a la carta de la Esperanza (Hope). Así que todo podía ser posible. Más sin embargo, en ese momento no prestaron más atención a este hecho y entraron a clases. El día se estaba tornando caluroso, tal y como solían ser los días de verano den Tomoeda. Las restantes dos clases antes del almuerzo transcurrieron sin problemas. A menos que se tome como un problema la clase de química, la materia menos agradable para Sakura, ya que por algún motivo ella y los elementos no eran muy amigos. Por más simple que fuera un experimento, siempre terminaba cubierta de polvo y un extraño olor producido por la mezcla incorrecta de los materiales de trabajo. Era casi una costumbre ver esto en las prácticas que se llevaban a cabo día tras día. Chijaru y Chijaru y Naoko siempre molestaban a Sakura recordándole lo que sucedía en clase de deportes cuando se encontraban en Sexto Año, cosa que no le agradaba en lo absoluto pero que al mismo tiempo no podía ocultar, ya que era verdad. Siempre dejaba caer el bastón sobre su cabeza, no importaba que tan atenta estuviera a las prácticas, todos los días pasaba lo mismo. Dejando atrás el Baúl de los recuerdos, Sakura trataba de concentrarse en el experimento, pero siempre terminaba cubierta de un matiz negro. Para su buena suerte, en esa ocasión la prueba no fue tan exigente, así que sólo terminó cubierta por un poco de sal. Terminando con su martirio, era el turno tiempo para la clase de música. Animada por Tomoyo, Sakura comenzó a practicar desde hacía un buen tiempo el canto, cosa que se le daba muy bien, quizás no era tan buena como su amiga, pero tenía una hermosa voz que era agradable escuchar. Como el festival estaba próximo, sólo el grupo de Coro practicó en el período de clase, así que los demás tuvieron el tiempo libre, claro que la mayoría estuvieron ahí, observando como sus compañeros afinaban los últimos detalles a su presentación. Como siempre, Tomoyo estuvo sensacional, robando la atención de todos los presentes. Su rostro parecía estar un poco más animado al que Sakura había notado cuando estaban en Kyoto; eso la alegró mucho, ya que no le agradaba ver su amiga desanimada. La campana sonó diez minutos antes de lo habitual, dando la oportunidad para que el descanso de la tarde fuera un poco más largo. Cansada por la práctica del día, Tomoyo tomó asiento en una de las sillas colocadas frente al pizarrón, mientras que Sakura se encontraba en la puerta despidiendo a Naoko y a Chijaru. Después de ello, quedaron solas en el salón.  
  
*No me imaginé que el día de hoy estuviera lleno de sorpresas - dijo Sakura tratando de llamar la atención de Tomoyo, quien apenas movió la cabeza en señal de atención.  
  
*No creí que fuéramos a tener prueba en la clase de Química - Sakura hizo una pausa - y lo de la Clase de Canto, creo que era de esperarse.  
  
*Creo que tienes razón - respondió Tomoyo quedamente.  
  
*No te sientes bien?? - preguntó Sakura al ver que el estado de animo en su amiga no cambiaba.  
  
*Me encuentro bien, es sólo que pienso en lo que el futuro me depara.  
  
*El futuro??  
  
*Ya sabes, que es lo que me espera en la vida, mis sueños, mis metas, mi felicidad.  
  
*Pero jamás te había visto así.  
  
*Eso es porque el tiempo de tomar decisiones importantes no había llegado, pero creo que ahora sí. - dijo Tomoyo con firmeza.  
  
*¿Qué decisiones Tomoyo, de qué hablas?? - Sakura estaba más confundida que nunca.  
  
*Sakura, yo . . . - las palabras de Tomoyo se perdían al salir de sus labios. Sakura estaba seguro que Tomoyo sabía muy bien lo que diría, pero quizás sus nervios la estaban traicionando.  
  
*Lo que en verdad quiero decir es que yo . . .  
  
En ese momento irrumpe en la clase un chico de más o menos 14 años. De pelo rubio, ojos azules y tez blanca. Era estudiante de Secundaria, pero que era participante del Coro en la Preparatoria. Parecía un poco agitado; sostenía un sobre color marrón en su mano.  
  
*Alguna de ustedes conoce a la Señorita Sakura Kinomoto- preguntó el joven.  
  
*Soy yo - respondió Sakura alzando un poco la voz.  
  
El chico se acercó un poco más para poder entregarle el sobre a Sakura, el cual no contenía ningún dato en su exterior.  
  
*¿Qué es esto?  
  
*Un joven me lo entregó hace un par de minutos en las afueras de la Secundaría, me dijo que la buscara en la Preparatoria y que le entregara este sobre. Al parecer es un mensaje. Parece que ese chico tiene alguna prisa por hablar con usted.  
  
*¿Y eso por qué? Preguntó Sakura un poco molesta al oír el comentario del chico.  
  
*Porque después de entregarme el sobre, se fue a toda prisa.  
  
*Y no viste hacia donde se dirigió.  
  
*Creo que . . . así, lo vi ir en dirección al Parque Pingüino.  
  
*Ya veo . . . muchas gracias por el mensaje.  
  
*Fue un verdadero placer. Con su permiso.  
  
El chico se retiró del salón, despidiéndose con una sonrisa de Tomoyo y Sakura. Sin más tiempo que perder, Sakura abrió el extraño sobre sin remitente. Dentro de él había una carta muy corta, en la cual Sakura pudo reconocer rápidamente la letra. Se trataba de Syaoran. El mensaje decía:  
  
Me encuentro en la ciudad por un par de días; creo que es necesario tener una pequeña charla, debemos aclarar algunas cosas.  
  
Te estaré esperando en el parque Pingüino a las dos de la tarde. Por favor, necesito que estés allí.  
  
Gracias.  
  
Syaoran.  
  
El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir rápidamente. Como era posible que Syaoran se encontrara en Tomoeda, y más aún, por qué no se había presentado él personalmente desde un principio, y además por qué no avisó que llegaría. Todas estas preguntas daban vueltas en la cabeza de Sakura, quien no podía salir de la impresión. La carta se desprendió de sus manos, cayendo lentamente al suelo, quedando a los pies de Tomoyo, quien leyó su contenido.  
  
*Te sientes bien Sakura  
  
*Ah que . . . - Sakura titubeó por un momento - Claro que si, me tomó de sorpresa eso es todo.  
  
*Pienso que debes ir a su encuentro.  
  
*Estoy seguro de ello, pero sigo sin entender por qué no me dijo nada.  
  
*Quizás Li tenga sus razones.  
  
*Es muy probable, pero eso no es costumbre en él, jamás ha callado nada.  
  
*Algunas personas cambian con el tiempo Sakura - Al decir esto Tomoyo bajó un poco la mirada - . . . pero otras no.  
  
Las palabras de Tomoyo volvieron a ser confusas para Sakura, quien prestaba toda su atención en la carta que recibió de Syaoran. Era eso cierto, sería posible que Syaoran haya cambiado. Bueno, no se han visto en más de 6 años, la posibilidad es latente. Sin embargo, la chica se negaba a creerlo y tenía un mal presentimiento.  
  
*Si lo deseas puedo acompañarte.  
  
*No estoy muy segura Tomoyo, creo que esto es algo que debemos resolver Syaoran y yo.  
  
*Comprendo - Tomoyo no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieran su rostro,, las cuales retiró rápidamente con su pañuelo.  
  
*No era mi intención lastimarte, es sólo que . . . - Antes de proseguir, Sakura se detuvo un momento a pensar bien las cosas. Durante todo este tiempo Tomoyo ha estado a su lado, ayudándola desde que comenzó a capturar las cartas Clow y también estaba consiente de que gracias a ella pudo acercarse a Syaoran lo suficiente para confesar sus sentimientos. No era justo que ella quedara al margen de la situación. Así que, sintiéndose arrepentida de lo había hecho, Sakura se acercó lentamente a Tomoyo, se inclinó un poco para quedar justo a su altura ( ya que Tomoyo permanecía sentada) y le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
  
*Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal Tomoyo.  
  
*Sakura.  
  
*Creo que debes venir conmigo, sin ti, jamás hubiera tenido el valor de acercarme a Syaoran y mucho menos de llevar en mi corazón este sentimiento.  
¿Podrías perdonarme?  
  
Los ojos de Tomoyo volvieron a llenarse de vida. Pasara lo que pasara, ella jamás podría odiar a su querida amiga. Así que en señal de aprobación, respondió al abrazo que su Sakura le había dado en un principio.  
  
*Siempre contarás conmigo en cualquier situación. Siempre.  
  
*Muchas Gracias.  
  
Después de un corto lapso, ambas se incorporaron de nuevo para tomar su camino hacia el Parque Pingüino.  
  
*Será mejor que nos demos prisa, ya es la una y media.  
  
*No te preocupes por eso Sakura, llegaremos a tiempo, déjalo en mis manos.  
  
*Confío plenamente en ti.  
  
*Entonces no dejaré que esa confianza se pierda.  
  
Momentos más tarde, Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban frente a la Preparatoria, en donde un vehículo las esperaba. Claro que no iban solas, ya que aún cuando Tomoyo ya es lo suficientemente madura para cuidarse sola, sigue en compañía de guardaespaldas, ya que si familia sigue siendo una de las más poderosas en toda la prefectura de Tokyo. Tomarían el camino más corto al Parque Pingüino, el cual atravesaba la Plaza Central de la ciudad; la cual se encontraba a rebosar gracias al esfuerzo de todas las personas que se ofrecieron como voluntarios para decorar y hacer los preparativos del Festival. Cuando Sakura vio el escenario en donde se llevaría a cabo la obra de ese año, no pudo evitar traer a su memoria los recuerdos de cuando ella y Syaoran actuaron en el Festival de hace 6 años; cuando, después de sellar a la última Carta Clow, pudo confesarle su amor a Syaoran, quien respondió a este sentimiento de una forma maravillosa. Pero eso fue hace tiempo, y Sakura estaba consiente de que no podía vivir sólo de recuerdos. Inquieta, Sakura dio un vistazo a su reloj, el cual marcaba quince minutos para las dos de la tarde. Poco importaba perder las clases de la tarde. Para ella esto era lo más importante ahora, luego buscaría una excusa para poder explicar su ausencia. Conforme pasaban los minutos, el camino hacía el parque se volvía más y más largo. Un camino escoltado por bellos árboles de Cerezo. Recuerdos de toda una época inolvidable en la vida de una chica podían reflejarse muy bien en aquel paraje, un paraje que no oculta nada y que todo es cubierto por un ambiente tranquilo. Al doblar por la avenida Maddison, Sakura pudo ver por fin al gran Rey Pingüino que emergía desde el parque. Sin esperar a que el auto se detuviera por completo, Sakura abrió la puerta y bajó a toda prisa, tomando por sorpresa a Tomoyo y a sus guardaespaldas.  
  
*Sakura, ¡espérame!  
  
*Señorita Daidoji ¿qué es lo que hará? - preguntó una de las guardaespaldas al ver que su protegida bajaba del auto.  
  
*No te preocupes por mí, llegaré a casa.  
  
*Pero señorita.  
  
*Hazme este favor, t lo pido.  
  
*Esta bien, lo que usted diga - Ciertamente no podía rechazar una petición como esa, así que el auto reanudó su marcha, dejando el lugar un par de segundos más tarde.  
  
Cuando Tomoyo entró en el Parque, pudo darse cuanta como Sakura corría desesperadamente para llegar al punto de encuentro. A la distancia era muy difícil decir si Li ya se encontraba en el lugar o deberían esperar un tiempo a que el muchacho llegara a la sita que él mismo había concertado. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se percatara de la razón por la cual su amiga corría de esa forma. Dando un par de pasos más, Tomoyo pudo ver a una silueta que se encontraba en el puente que cruzaba la mitad del Parque. Sin duda esa persona era Syaoran. Vestía de una forma característica de él, con una camisa de cuello de tortuga color verde, pantalones de vestir piel y con un corte de cabello que lo hacía ver hasta cierto punto como un chico de películas. Sakura detuvo su carrera en la entrada del puente, como si esperara una señal de Li para poder acercarse a él. Como no hubo respuesta por parte del muchacho, Sakura decidió tomar la iniciativa; se acercó muy despacio a Syaoran, para luego decir:  
  
*Hola Syaoran, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.  
  
*Hola Sakura - Li parecía algo distraído - ¿Cuántos han sido? Dijo el joven Syaoran con una peculiar sonrisa ¿seis años?  
  
*Sí, seis años este próximo fin de semana.  
  
*Lo recuerdas muy bien verdad.  
  
*Como podría olvidarlo - dijo Sakura, sonrojándose un poco al decir aquellas palabras.  
  
*Yo tampoco puedo olvidarlo.  
  
Ambos permanecieron callados por unos instantes, hasta que el silencio fue tal que Sakura no lo soportó un segundo más.  
  
*¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías? Pude haber ido al aeropuerto a recibirte.  
Syaoran no respondió.  
  
*¿Acaso sucede algo malo Syaoran?  
  
*Creí que vendrías sola.  
  
*¿A qué te refieres?  
  
*Daidoji.  
  
Syaoran dirigía su vista hacía la entrada del puente, donde se encontraba Tomoyo con la mirada fija en ellos dos. Por un momento Sakura había olvidado que no estaba sola, aunque lo hubiese deseado. No obstante era algo que le había prometido a su amiga y no podía defraudarla, no en ese punto. Vendo que su amiga no encontraba una excusa con la cual disculparse con Li, Tomoyo acortó la distancia que había entre ella y sus dos amigos. Al estar cerca de Li, Tomoyo exclamó:  
  
*Discúlpame Li, pero yo fui quien insistió para que me permitiera acompañarla. Sé que deseabas estar a solas con ella, pero entiende que Sakura es mi mejor amiga y pase lo que pase siempre estaré a su lado.  
  
*Ya veo - dijo el Syaoran observando atentamente a ambas chicas. - Creo que es lo justo. Además si no fuese por ti, no estaríamos aquí.  
  
*Verdad que sí Syaoran - añadió Sakura al ver que Li no estaba enfadado por la presencia de Tomoyo. - puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que Tomoyo es nuestro ángel guardián.  
  
Al oír esto, el rostro de Tomoyo volvió a ser invadido por una felicidad indescriptible. Quizás no era el momento más oportuno para estarlo, pero no podía evitarlo; era como un fuerte impulso que recorría todo su ser, estando atento a cada movimiento, a cada palabra, a cada caricia del destino. Sin duda, había algo dentro de la chica que estaba despertando. El sol se posaba sobre ellos, haciendo que el calor aumentara un poco, al igual que la tensión que era palpable en el ambiente.  
Por un lado, Sakura y Syaoran, que sólo se miraban fijamente, y por el otro, Tomoyo, quien no podía evitar sentirse mal por estar ahí sin poder hacer nada por ellos. Sabía muy bien que no era asunto suyo, pero haría lo que fuera si tuviese la oportunidad de actuar. Cuando parecía que aquella escena no cambiaría, un leve sonido hizo que Syaoran recuperara su atención en Sakura.  
  
*Creo que ha llegado el tiempo de hablar  
  
*¿Y de que deseas hablarme? - preguntó Sakura comenzando a intuir la expresión de tristeza en los ojos de Syaoran.  
  
*Hemos estado alejados mucho tiempo, y en mi cabeza no hay cabida para otro pensamiento que no fueras tu.  
  
*Eso lo sé, porque sucede lo mismo conmigo - respondió la chica, tratando de evitar la mirada de Li.  
  
*Pero me he dado cuenta que he sido injusto.  
  
*¿Injusto? ¿Injusto por qué?  
  
*Porque no he permitido que tu corazón pueda expresar todo ese afecto y cariño que es capaz de dar.  
  
*Syaoran, ¿qué sucede contigo? - Sakura había comenzado a impacientarse.  
  
*Qué no está claro, gracias a mi no has podido encontrar a esa persona especial que te haga sentir como lo mereces, ya que tu y yo estamos tan distantes y yo . . .  
  
En ese momento Syaoran se detuvo, y la causa era muy evidente. Los ojos de Sakura dejaban escapar pequeñas pero muy amarga lágrimas de tristeza. No deseaba escuchar más ya que estaba segura de lo que sería y no podría soportarlo. Tomoyo se debatía entre intervenir en la conversación o permanecer callada al lado de Sakura. No le agradaba para nada ver como su amiga estaba sufriendo en ese momento, y en si, no soportaría ver en ese estado a Sakura. Aún cociente de esto, Li debía terminar lo que él mismo había empezado.  
  
*Eres una chica dulce, tierna y con un gran espíritu, sé muy bien que no soy el chico para ti y que mereces a una persona que pueda corresponderte como yo desearía hacerlo.  
  
*Basta Syaoran, no sigas por favor . . . - El corazón de Sakura no soportaría una palabra más.  
  
*Hazlo por favor, encuentra a esa persona que te haga feliz y continúa con ésta vida que haz logrado crear  
  
*Syaoran, no.  
  
*Sólo olvídame.  
  
*No me pidas que haga eso, por favor -  
  
*Créeme, la decisión no ha sido fácil para mí también, pero creo que es lo justo para ti.  
  
*¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Acaso no fui la chica que tu esperabas, es eso. - En el rostro de Sakura sólo se podía encontrar tristeza y desolación, y no el rostro lleno de vida y alegría que siempre la caracterizaba.  
  
*T equivocas, tú eres y siempre serás la persona a la que mi corazón pertenecerá, pero entiende que no puedo permitir que no seas feliz, no puedo ser egoísta.  
  
*Así que eso es lo que piensas, ¿no es así?  
  
*Espero que me entiendas Sakura.  
  
*Entender, ¿entender qué? Que frente a mi se encuentra la persona a la que entregué mi corazón y que ahora me dice esto, que desea dejarme libre, que no puede compartir más este sentimiento conmigo. - Sakura comenzó a llorar - No es justo!!! ¡No lo es!  
  
La situación era insoportable para Sakura, su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, no había razón alguna para permanecer en aquel lugar y seguir sufriendo. Así que sin más que decir, Sakura tomó sus cosas y rápidamente comenzó a correr; sabía que no era el camino, pero ya nada más importaba.  
  
*¡¡Sakura, espera!! - Syaoran se disponía a correr tras Sakura, pero Tomoyo lo detuvo.  
  
*Espera Li - dijo Tomoyo molesta - Creo que Sakura ha escuchado suficiente y comprendido muy bien, así que te pido por favor que ya no sigas torturando su corazón.  
  
*Esa no era mi intención Daudoji.  
  
*No lo sé y ni me interesa, ahora lo único que me preocupa es Sakura.  
  
*Lo siento - dijo el hico arrepentido de lo que había hecho.  
  
*Hasta pronto Li.  
  
Tomoyo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con pasó apresurado, dejando a toda prisa el lugar, en donde un desconcertado y desolado Syaoran permaneció inmóvil. Luego, levantó la vista al cielo.  
  
*Sé muy bien que encontrarás a ese ser especial. - Cerrando los ojos nuevamente. - Hasta pronto Sakura.  
  
  
  
El camino se hacía cada vez más largo, parecía nunca acabar, y para Sakura cada segundo que pasaba parecía una eternidad. El dolor que había en su pecho era insoportable, jamás imaginó que aquello sucedería ese día, pero ¿por qué? Su mente no encontraba la respuesta al igual que no podía encontrar una salida de sus pensamientos, en los cuales sólo había una imagen; Syaoran.  
  
*Por qué lo hiciste Syaoran, que sucedió contigo, no lo entiendo, ¡¡¡no lo entiendo!!!!  
  
La desesperación terminó de dominar a Sakura por completo, obligándola a detenerse. Su corazón latía con dificultad, tratando de recuperar la noción de lo que estaba sucediendo. Hace unos momentos estuvo lleno de calor y alegría, pero sin darse cuenta fue invadido por la oscuridad y el temor, ¿qué ocurría con aquella chica tan fuerte?  
  
*Protegeríamos este sentimiento juntos.  
  
*Pero veo que sólo fueron palabras, palabras que duelen.  
  
*No es justo, mi corazón aún lo siente, aún lo ama.  
  
*De qué sirve guardar este sentimiento si tarde o temprano será olvidado.  
  
*¿Acaso cometí algún error?  
  
Sakura estaba confundida, había temor y miedo en su interior, no encontraba algo que la alentara. Sólo el miedo, el miedo y la oscuridad. La mente de Sakura cayó en un letargo, dio el último paso hacía el precipicio y dejó caerse en él. Cerró los ojos, esperando que todo terminara, ya no había nada más por lo cual luchar ¿o si lo había?  
  
¡¡¡Sakura!!!  
  
*¿Quién eres?  
  
*Sakura, no debes rendirte, no debes caer.  
  
*Esta voz es . . . es de mi hermano.  
  
*Ánimo, aún hay algo por lo cual puedes luchar.  
  
*No puede ser . . . mamá??  
  
La oscuridad que rodeaba a Sakura poco a poco fue desapareciendo gracias a dos resplandores muy fuertes. Una luz cálida llegó al corazón de Sakura, una sensación que ya había sentido antes y sabía muy bien lo que era. Ahora todo era distinto, ya no había oscuridad, todo estaba cubierto por un manto blanco de luz. Podía distinguir dos figuras que se acercaban lentamente a ella. El miedo había desaparecido, dando paso a la inquietud, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Conforme las siluetas se acercaban podían distinguirse más, hasta que por fin Sakura pudo verlas claramente.  
  
*Mamá, Touya.  
  
*Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. - dijo la madre de Sakura al tiempo que abrazaba a su pequeña hija.  
  
*Veo que has crecido mucho. - dijo Touya con una gran sonrisa.  
  
*Debes secar esas lágrimas, las cosas no tienen por qué ser así - le susurró su madre al oído.  
  
*Pero, ¿de qué sirve este sentimiento? Ya no existe esa persona a la cual pertenecía.  
  
*Olvidas algo importante Sakura. - dijo Touya haciendo una pausa - Lo importante es el deseo y la fuerza de tus sentimientos, ya que ellos sabrán encontrar el camino hacía la persona que te corresponderá  
  
*Tu hermano tiene razón, talvez aún no te has dado cuenta, pero hay quienes guardan este sentimiento para que el ser amado pueda ser feliz.  
  
*No comprendo lo que tratas de decirme madre  
  
*¿Acaso no has descubierto el gran cariño que las cartas tienen hacía ti? *Pero como . . .  
  
*En esos momentos parecías muy feliz Sakura - dijo Touya, tratando de no poner en más apuros a Sakura.  
  
*Poco a poco fuiste abriendo tu corazón y compartiendo el mismo cariño y afecto, creciendo cada día un poco más.  
  
*A tal punto que pronto te diste cuenta de lo que significaba para ti el amor, lo que las demás personas significan para ti.  
  
*No puedes ocultar la verdad a tu corazón hija, además has crecido siendo una chica muy fuerte, sin miedos y con todo el deseo de ser alguien especial para los demás.  
  
*¿Acaso as olvidado las últimas palabras que te dije antes de irme Sakura?  
  
Por primera vez Sakura estaba en control de sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras de Touya. En aquella ocasión, cuando Touya salvó a Sakura, antes de abandonar este mundo, dijo algo que en ese momento no comprendió, pero que ahora estaba tomando forma.  
  
"No llores, aunque yo me vaya, no estarás sola, nunca lo has estado, siempre ha existido alguien muy cerca de ti; te ha cuidado y protegido durante todo este tiempo; y sin decir alguna palabra a cuidado por tu felicidad. Descubre esa verdad, oculta en lo más profundo de tu corazón. Descúbrela"  
  
En ese momento Sakura creyó que esa persona era Syaoran, pero ahora estaba segura que no era sí. Pero entonces, ¿quién era? Sakura deseaba saberlo con todo su corazón  
  
*Deja que tu corazón sea quien te guíe hija  
  
*Encontrarás la respuesta si regresas a la realidad.  
  
*Mamá, hermano, yo no estoy seguro de querer regresar.  
  
*Escúchame Sakura, tienes toda una vida por delante, y no creo que quieras vivirla en el pasado. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.  
  
*Tu hermano tiene razón, debes continuar por el camino que te ha tocado vivir. Y recuerda, jamás dudes de tus decisiones, porque todas ellas han sido correctas.  
  
*Hasta pronto Sakura. - dijo Touya al tiempo que su imagen comenzaba a desaparecer.  
  
*Algún día podremos estar juntos, pero por ahora sé muy feliz.  
  
*Lo prometo mamá.  
  
*Cuídate.  
  
Sakura observó como tanto su hermano y su madre desaparecían envueltos por aquel rayo de luz dorada tan cálida, pero al mismo tiempo cegador. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, pudo ver claramente en donde se encontraba, era el Parque Pingüino. Había regresado justo al lugar en donde, por primera vez, utilizó el poder de su estrella para cambiar el báculo y a su primera Carta Sakura. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, dejando el cielo cubierto por un hermoso rojo carmesí. Sakura sintió como el miedo y tristeza habían abandonado su corazón, el cual rebozaba de alegría por estar lleno de vida nuevamente. Era tal y como lo había dicho Touya, debía encontrar a esa persona especial.  
  
¡¡Sakura!!  
  
El corazón de Sakura dio un salto al escuchar aquella voz. Todo su cuerpo fue invadido por una sensación que jamás había sentido, era como si todo el dolor y el miedo fueran calmados por ese dulce sonido. Y al igual que su cuerpo, su corazón encontraba un fuerte abrigo en tan singular sensación. Sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía esa voz tan hermosa. Al voltearse, vio como Tomoyo se acercaba a ella con el rostro de un ángel.  
  
*Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
Tomoyo abraza con firmeza a su amiga, al tiempo que ésta correspondía al abrazo con una expresión de asombro.  
  
*Lo siento mucho Sakura, siento no haber dicho nada, siento no haberte ayudado hace unos momentos, pero sabes,, siento que . . . .  
  
Sakura colocó su dedo sobre los labios de Tomoyo, haciendo que no pudiera continuar con sus palabras. Por un momento Sakura fijó su mirada en los ojos de Tomoyo. Era la primera vez que miraba en su interior, y para su sorpresa se encontró con unos ojos lleno de ternura y comprensión.  
La sensación que hace unos momentos había tomado el control de su ser estaba regresando; y sus oídos eran capaces de escuchar un solo sonido. Eran latidos, latidos provenientes del corazón de Tomoyo, el cual estaba acelerado. Era posible, era cierto lo que Touya y su madre trataban de decirle, que había alguien muy especial muy cerca de ella. Tomoyo era esa persona. Todo tenía sentido ahora, sin darse cuenta Sakura comprendió por fin la verdad escondida tras un manto de dudas. Tomoyo había estado a su lado desde el momento en que se conocieron. Siempre ahí, a pesar de las adversidades, a pesar del peligro, del tiempo y las circunstancias. Jamás escuchó un "no" cuando necesitaba de ella, y siempre con la misma actitud, la misma sonrisa gentil y dulce, y también con el mismo sentimiento. Esa era la verdad, tan clara como el agua. Ya no había duda en el corazón de Sakura.  
  
*No tienes que decirme nada más Tomoyo, lo sé, porque, porque comparto el mismo sentimiento que tu amiga.  
  
*Sakura . . .  
  
*Por favor, deja que guarde este momento en mi corazón para siempre, deja que se quede en él por siempre.  
  
Por fin, Sakura descubrió el verdadero sentimiento que se escondía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Por fin pudo comprender lo que significaba el querer a una persona, en todas las formas posibles de amar a alguien. Y lo más importante, comprendió él por qué de su destino, la razón por la cual tuvo que atravesar todo aquel camino lleno de obstáculos y dificultades; todo tenía un propósito y un motivo, y por fin, en aquella noche de Luna llena había encontrado la razón que le daría vida de ahora en adelante.  
  
Fin  
  
Nota del Autor:  
Bueno, creo que al final existieron varios motivos por los cuales escribí este fic, y uno de ellos es transmitir lo que el amor verdadero es capaz de hacer. Nos da vida, nos da la fortaleza para continuar por más adversa que ésta vida sea. Espero haber dejado algo en cada uno de ustedes. Este fic está dedicado especialmente a mi gran amiga Crystal, ya que gracias a ella pude escapar de la desesperanza y el miedo que alguna vez me llevaron a la oscuridad. Ahora sigo un camino lleno de esperanza y vida, y eso es algo que jamás podré olvidar. Muchas gracias Crystal, este fic es para ti. Y también gracias a todos los amigos que me han apoyado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, y que han sabido como hacer que una dura caída se convierta en una gran lección de vida.  
  
Gracias a todos.  
Syaoran Li. 


End file.
